Set of Songfics About Splashley
by Shelle678
Summary: My first set of songfics. R&R are really appreciated. They are unrelated.
1. That Girl

**A/N: This is my first songfic so give me good feedback. Tell me if it's good, bad, wonderful, or whatever your opinion is. There are chapters but they are unrelated. This one is That Girl by Pharrell and Snoop Dogg. **

_There's something bout this girl _

_From around my way _

_Ever try to hold back your feelings, _

_But it just wouldn't stay? _

_But when I finally found the words to say _

_I wanted to run away _

_Simply run away_

When I first saw Spencer, I thought that she was 'Little Miss Perfect' but then I got to know her and she lived around my way so we started talking to each other. Then later I started falling for her but I didn't know if she if she would feel the same way about me. I always wanted to tell her about how I felt about her but always changed the conversation when we would get deep into our conversations.

_U can try to run and hide _

_It won't make a difference _

_U can lie to your self _

_Of the reason _

_Sure it hurts when it comes to your attention _

_That you're in love with the girl _

It always hurt me when it came to my attention. I also tried to hide from my feeling s for her but they wouldn't go away so I just admitted that I'm in love with her, Spencer Carlin.

**A/N: Just to let yall know, that's not the whole song. I just used the parts that I wanted from the song.**


	2. Lost Without You

**A/N: I'm using parts of "I'm Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke. Again give any type of feedback. Spencer POV. **

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you baby_

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you baby _

"Ashley, I need you here I'm lost without you here with me."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait Ashley, how does it feel to know that I love you Ashley?"

"It feels like I own the world with just you able to be in my arms. I tell you more when I get to your house. Love you Spence."

_Tell me how you love me more_

_And how you think I'm sexy baby_

_But you don't want nobody else _

_You don't want this guy_

_You don't want that guy _

"Hi Ashley. Come on in no on else is here, just me and you." with that Spencer gave her brunette colored hair beauty girlfriend a passionate kiss followed by a hug then led her up to her room.

_You wanna roll with me_

_You wanna to hold with me_

_You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me_

_I just love to hear you say it_

_It makes a girl feel good baby_

_Tell me you depend on me _

They were in Spencer's room cuddled up under the covers.

"Ashley, I'm just so tangled up in our love and I don't want to get untangled. I love you so much." she said with a lot of emotions.

"Our love is indescribable. I mean, straight people wish that they had love like we do." then she laughed and so did Spencer.

After that, they started kissing each other. They wasn't going to have sex, it was just a night of just them and their love and bliss. Just them enjoying each others company.

_I'm lost without you_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you baby _


	3. It Seems Like You're Ready

**A/N: This one is from the song "It Seems Like You're Ready" by R. Kelly. Still using parts of this song for my convenience. **

_Temperatures rising _

_And your body's yearnin' for me_

_Girl, lay it on me _

_I place no one above thee_

_Oh, take me to your ecstasy _

"Spencer, please come over I really need you…to please me." Ashley said with so much desire.

"I need you too. I was about to please myself then you called. I'm on my way." Then she hung up. Within about 5 minutes, Spencer was at Ashley's house. Ashley let her in and led her upstairs into her room then they started kissing each other with so much need and want.

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)_

_Girl are you ready to go all the way _

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)_

_Girl, are you ready to go all the way_

Once Ashley shut the door, she started on Spencer's neck because she knows that's her sweetspot because of their last make-out session. Ashley's hands were inching up her girlfriend's shirt and slowly took it off of her. Ashley then led Spencer to her bed. Knowing that this was Spencer first time with a girl, she would make sure that this would be implanted inside of her brain for the rest of her life so it had to be good.

_Let me love you constantly_

_Oh, oh, your body is my playground_

_Let me lick you up and down_

_Make you feel like a woman should _

After she was done on her neck, she started unhooking Spencer's bra and licking on her nipples.

"Shit Ash, you really know how to please me don't you? That feels really good."

Then Ashley trailed her tongue down her stomach and felt Spencer jump at her every lick. She unbuttoned her pants then pressed two fingers up against her underwear. Spencer moaned at this action that Ashley did. She was wet and hot. Ashley slowly took off Spencer's underwear and started with the fingers in and out of her slow then she upped the tempo of her fingers. Knowing that she was close to her climax, she started eating her out. She was flicking her tongue on her clit. While doing so, her hands were pinching Spencer nipples to egg her on to come. When she dipped her tongue inside of Spencer, she came, hard.

"Damn, that…felt awesome." she said in between breaths.

"Ok, my turn." she said with a smile.

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)_

_Girl are you ready to go all the way _

_It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready)_

_Girl, are you ready to go all the way_


End file.
